


let's start this with a bang

by Thirteenthesiac



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alley Sex, Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirteenthesiac/pseuds/Thirteenthesiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Roxas/Riku, no small amount of sneaking around, a belt and a back alley. Warnings for smut, control and Roxas being a douchebag. Should probably add that Riku here is consenting, just not exactly too happy about what Roxas had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's start this with a bang

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my RP account (thirteendaze.tumblr.com)
> 
> Anon asked for: Roxas/Riku. I interpreted that as "write me smut".
> 
> I don't own the characters. Obviously.

'not with a bang but a whimper'

Riku is shoved up against a wall, eager hands unzipping and ripping off all his _far too many_ layers. There's teeth somewhere, marking their way up his exposed stomach - he feels them tearing against his nipples, one by one, and lets out a breathy whimper. Roxas cackles in glee, mouth still firmly attached, _and Riku almost fucking comes with the vibrations but fuck that, he isn't giving up to this bastard's games that easily_ , and slides a knee between Riku's own, encountering very little resistance as he does so. He doesn't bother to check Riku's face, eyes squeezed desperately shut, cock straining against his now uncomfortably tight jeans, and a wrist muffling his mouth.

So he takes a few liberties and with _one lick, two licks_ of his index and middle fingers, Roxas slips a hand into Riku's boxers and grabs his dick hard, clenching painfully just to show the bitch writhing against him exactly who was in charge, before getting to it, sliding and cutting into the rhythm of Riku's breathing until the two synchronised, and he came messily, face flushed, knees almost going beneath him.

Roxas removed his hand, pressed the slick fingers against Riku's mouth, forcing him to swallow what was left there, and then he kissed him roughly, pulling away agonisingly slowly, chapped lips stretching across the gap. Only then did he unbuckle Riku's belt, unbutton his jeans and pull his spoilt boxers down to his ankles.

"Reckon you've got one more in you, Riku?" he smirked. "Before your sweet little my kid brother boyfriend gets home?"

Riku flashes a " _fuck you, I'm done_ " look at him, darkly, opening his mouth to lick away the rest of his cum, but Roxas interprets it as incoming hostile speech, and buckles it around his pretty shiny hair and through his mouth. So Riku rolls his eyes skyward, but plays along, _like any good horse should._

Back to Riku's cock. Roxas kneels and presses his warm lips to the tip of it, the remaining cum slowly leaking down his chin, and he licks it away, kitten-like for a few moments, teasing and making " _bet you're enjoying this bit, you fucker_ " eyes at his brother's boyfriend. Then inch by inch, he slips over it, teeth grazing ever so slightly along the shaft, and Riku tries to hiss in warning, but can't make a fucking sound. Roxas chuckles as best he can with a fairly sizeable dick in his mouth, and begins the laborious task of sucking him off. Riku's refractory period is usually around a few minutes - _bet my younger brother loves that_ , Roxas thinks, losing concentration and slowing - Riku's knees buckle and they end up sprawled on the alley floor together, Roxas with a sickly salty mouthful, Riku with teethmarks in his belt.

Roxas moves first, sliding off Riku's crotch with a grin, wiping his mouth with a flannel shirt sleeve. He gets to his feet first, dusting off his knees, and staring down at Riku with a kind of evil glee etched into every cell of his body. He digs in his pocket for his wallet, riffles through it, and finding nothing, shrugs with a kind of exaggerated slowness, and walks off whistling, hands deep in his pockets.

Riku groans and rolls over.


End file.
